


Comforting Peter

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter sighs as he dumps his school bag on the sofa, he throws himself face flat on the couch, grunting as he hits his knees. He just had the worst day ever, he failed his test today, he took the wrong bus to Harley’s place, he was caught in the rain and when he got to Harley’s place, there was another boy on his bed while he was in the shower. With that Peter had ran off, not wanting to hear his explanation.





	Comforting Peter

Peter sighs as he dumps his school bag on the sofa, he throws himself face flat on the couch, grunting as he hits his knees. He just had the worst day ever, he failed his test today, he took the wrong bus to Harley’s place, he was caught in the rain and when he got to Harley’s place, there was another boy on his bed while he was in the shower. With that Peter had ran off, not wanting to hear his explanation.

“Fuck!” Peter sighs.

“What’s wrong Pete?” Natasha asked as she walks into the common room.

“I’m okay.” Peter sighs, as he sat up, giving space for Natasha to sit down.

“You don’t sound great.” Natasha replies as sat next to him.

“I just feel like it has been a rough day for me.” Peter sighs as he fiddles with his fingers.

“Tell me what’s wrong, I’m literally like your mum now. “Natasha comforts him.

“It’s just, I failed one of my tests today, so I wanted to meet Harley for him to comfort me, since it’s the weekend tomorrow, and May let me stay over his place most weekends. While me being moody, I took the wrong bus to Harley’s apartment, I had to take a detour and I was caught in the rain by the subway, so when I rushed to his apartment, I walked into his rom, there was another guy sitting in his bed, in just his jeans, while Harley just got out of the bathroom. Harley tried to explain to me, but I just felt like I needed to run away. So, I did, I took a cab back here with all the money I had.” Peter chokes on his tears.

“Come here now.” Natasha offered her shoulders, as she pulls him onto it.

“Hush now my child. Everything’s going to be alright.” Natasha comforts him.

“But I love him, Nat!” Pete sobs loudly as he held onto Natasha’s arms.

“You can love anyone you want Pete. Things will get better for you eventually.” Natasha rubs his back.

“He was my first, Nat. and I always thought he would be my last.” Peter sighs.

“Cry now Pete. Let it all out now.” Natasha comforts him.

The common room filled with Peter’s sob; he cried his eyes out. Natasha continues to comfort him, holding him tight in her arms. It hurts her to see him cry, she had treated like her own little brother. She had thought him everything for the past few months, they had grown close together, from long runs at the beach, to gym session together, they even went to grab ice cream the week before. Peter soon falls asleep in Natasha’s embrace.

Natasha continues to rub his back as he was asleep in her arms, she lays him on the couch, pulls a blanket on him. she got up and went off to the kitchen, she smiles when she saw Harley who was sitting at the island, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. He looks sad as he puts the mug down, stirring his drinks lightly.

“Hey.” Natasha greets him.

“Is he asleep?” Harley replies her as he looks up at her.

“He finally is. Seriously Harley, I never expected this from you. I mean I expect Tony to cheat, but you. Harley I’m truly am disappointed in you. You were lucky that I was here when you called me.” Natasha sighs as she sat across of him.

“I never cheated Natasha. That was Tommy, he’s one of my friends in school. He was helping me with a surprise as it’s me and Peter’s anniversary this weekend.” Harley sighs.

“Tell me about it.” Natasha sighs.

“I was planning something special for Peter, and Tommy was helping me plan things out, since he and his boyfriend recently did their anniversary too and I wanted something like that, a short trip to the beach, rent a chalet and you know spend the night under the stars, you know cooking together. Spend the whole week together since it’s fall break.” Harley sighs.

“Harley, Hunny. Listen. You can actually discuss this with me. I could help you with this, it hurts me to see you and Peter are fighting. To see him cry, it breaks me, Harley. I know you love him, Harley. So please be a sweetheart and please work things out with him.” Natasha said, as she leans forward and rest her hands-on top of his, squeezing it lightly.

“I will Natasha.” Harley sighs.

Harley got up from his seat and washed his mug, he walks over to Natasha and hugs her, she kissed his forehead, and hugs him tight. Harley sighs into her embrace, Natasha rubs his back, squeezing his shoulders lightly. Harley then walks out to the common room, he walks over to the sofa, he sat where Natasha sat before, he placed Peter’s head on his lap, threading his fingers in Peter’s messy hair. He felt Peter stirred awake.

“Hey baby.” Harley greets him.

“Stay away from me.” Peter groans as he tries to sit up

“Lay down your dumbass. Listen to me.” Harley said as he pulls Peter’s shoulder’s down.

“I’m not going to listen to you.” Peter groans.

“Peter, lay down and listen to him. Harley hold him down.” Natasha demanded as she walks in the common room.

Peter grunts and lay there as Harley held him down by his shoulders. Harley explains to him, he could feel Peter relaxed under him. Natasha smiles as she watched the boys got back together, when Peter looks up and smiles at her, she walks up to them and ruffes up his hair.

“Now please get back to your rooms, I don’t need to see my brothers boning each other.” Natasha chuckles.

“Will do Natasha.” Harley laughs as he helped Peter up and they run off. Natasha chuckles and shook her head.


End file.
